Man Hater
by Eriesha
Summary: After just publicly breaking up with her cheating boyfriend,who was also her 8th one in a month, Mikan Sakura now has a sort of grudge on all men. But what if Natsume Hyuuga, the alltime player, sees her as a challenge and starts courting her?
1. Breakup

I seriously have no idea how this fic caught your attention. The plot is common and boring. I am terribnly sorry for my lack of creativity... that's why I'm working on it here! (smiles)

_**Man Hater **  
I don't hate guys; they hate me for always breaking my heart._

_- - - - - -_

_Dedication:__ "guest" and "sherea" for requesting this fanfic_

_- - - - - -_

_ErieshaForFiera_

_- - - - - -_

_Breakup_

"Are ya'll havin' fun?" screamed the DJ for the night, Minouru Dohemian, his emerald green eyes filled with amusement at the dancing couples on the floor.

"Listen up ya'll!" Minouru walked towards the center of the stage, everybody was watching him.

"WELCOME… TO… THE… drum roll please, yeah, that's my man. Shake it, K!"

Kokoro Yumi, the boy being addressed by Minouru, nodded his head as he smirked at him.

"THIS IS THE 2007 ANNUAL SPRING DANCE!!!"

Screams were heard from the audience.

"Now don't get to lovey-dovey with your dates just yet, homies, 'cause I'm introducing you to the singer for this _sacred event_!" Minouru said, with tinges of sarcasm evident in his voice.

The crowd whispered amongst them as Minouru smirked at their reaction.

"ARE YA'LL READY FOR THE GROUND TO SHAKE?"

The crowd responded with screams of excitement.

"EVERYBODY, EVERYBODY SAY M-"

The crowd did what Minouru said…

"That was a clue, ya'll! Let me introduce you to… M-I-K-A-N, MIKAN!"

The screams went an octave higher when they heard who was performing. Mikan, the singer, was quite popular in the renowned Alice Academy.

Weelllll… Maybe _quite _isn't the right word for it…

"O.M.G! WE LOVE YOU MIKAN!"

The crowd screamed words of adoration as the auburn-haired, olive eyed, teen walked on the stage. Her hair was only inches above her buttocks and two; tangerine clips were holding her bangs, her blouse a bright orange. She was wearing jeans and a simple blouse, showing off all her curves.

Yup, she was Mikan all right.

Grabbing the microphone from Minouru's hand, she yelled at the screaming crowd, "ARE YA'LL READY TO GO?"

And the crowd went wild.

Nodding her head at Minouru, she signaled him to start the opening song.

Mikan smiled at the crowd, "I'll be singing for ya'll in this _entire _event, so bare with me."

The music started, it was upbeat and catchy… 4 guys went up the stage in identical clothes, and lifted her, two of them placing Mikan on their shoulders.

"Hello everybody. Let me personally… introduce myself. My name is…Mikan, and this song I made is called Baby it's You. So, as long as you ready… then we're ready… to go."

They placed her on the ground again,

_OoooohhaaaahhhhhOhhhaaaahhhh..._

_Can somebody explain to me  
Why everybody is trying to be  
Living like a celebrity  
Doing what they see on MTV.  
Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for._

Everybody loved it; they danced to the beat and jumped when she did. All of a sudden, the door leading to the girl's bathroom opened…

Out stumbled a guy with black hair, his eyes the darkest of blue and a star tattoo on his left cheek, a girl in his arms.

He reeled, causing him to fall on his back, the girl following him. The girl had dark green hair and sea-weed colored eyes…

When the guy landed a spot on the floor, the girl devoured his lips, her hands going up to his hair…

Everyone turned their attention to towards them, and gasped.

It was Tsubasa Anduo and Sumire Shouda.

And they were _making out._

Which isn't really right because… Tsubasa was Mikan's _boyfriend._

"Tsu- Tsubasa?" Mikan finally noticed the silence of the crowd and swiveled her head towards the commotion. The name was said in the microphone.

Tsubasa widened his eyes and scrambled to get up. Pushing Sumire away, he stuttered at Mikan, "It's- It's not what it looks like!"

"YOU BETTER _PRAY_ I'M _BLIND_ THEN! BUT _SEEING_ AS I _SAW_ THE SEEN UNFOLDING BEFORE ME, IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS THAT I'M _NOT_!"

Her eyes turning cold, she faced the audience and said, "Looks like we have two love birds here!"

Everyone glared at Tsubasa.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! SHE SEDUCED ME!" Tsubasa tried to run towards the stage, but he was groped by three guys. "You broke her already, the MSL will not allow you to go anywhere near her!" One guy said. Tsubasa glared at him, "MSL?" the guy from earlier replied him with a slight inclination of his head, an air of arrogance about him, "We are the proud members of the Mikan Sakura Lovers."

Mikan rolled her eyes AT Tsubasa's last comment "_Yeah right_, and I was only _imagining_ it when I caught you making out with Misaki Harada last Friday."

"Baby, please--" Tsubasa started

"Don't you _baby _me, Anduo."

"Give me another chance! I swear I'll change for you, no more lies, no more cheating. I swear… I've never felt like this for anyone before…" Tsubasa was pleading now.

"If I was a romantic, I would have... to bad I'm not. It's just too disrespectful, Tsubasa." Mikan's eyes were welling up with tears.

"Look, I was just talking to her! You _know _I love you!"

Mikan glared at him. "It's about what you do, not what you say! And making out with that slut isn't exactly a show of affection! We're _over__, Anduo."_

"Hotaru?" Mikan called her best friend over the microphone as the purple-eyed genius walked over towards the stage.

"Give me a beat."

Hotaru nodded in understanding. You see, Tsubasa Anduo wasn't the first guy who received this treatment from Mikan. She broke up with all of her past boyfriends when they cheated on her, and she would _dedicate _a song for them.

How might you ask? Well, Mikan was talented. As in really, _really _talented. Just give her a beat, and she'd be able to make a song… out of pure instinct, aired live for everyone to hear. And Tsubasa was no exception.

"This next song, is dedicated to my _EX, _ya'll… so listen up."

As the music started playing, Mikan closed her eyes, knowing fully well that after this song is over, they're gonna beat up his ex. So having a fan club isn't so bad after all.

"I should have listened to Hotaru when she said you were just after the chase." Mikan said grudgingly, her eyes welling up in unshed tears. After blinking them back, she started to sing:

_Come with me, stay the night_

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right_

_What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You take my hand, and you say you've changed_

_But boy you know your begging don't fool me_

_Because to you it's just a game_

_So let me on down  
Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone_

_And you know  
It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

_I was young and in love  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate  
(You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself  
You gotta problem  
But don't come askin me for help_

_Cause ya know it's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

_I can love with all of my heart baby  
I know I have so much to give  
(I have so much to give)  
With a player like you, I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live, yeah oh_

_It's just too little too late  
Yeeeeeeah!!!_

_It's just too little, too late  
Yeah it's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

After she bowed, she exited the stage and went straight towards her room, Tsubasa's cries of pain not reaching her deaf ears.

- - - - - -

"So that's her, eh?"

A boy with ebony hair and crimson eyes stared at the retreating figure of a certain Mikan Sakura after she just broke up with the Anduo guy in front of practically all of the High School students of Alice Academy. Smirking at her ex-boyfriend's whimpering pleads of being spared by her fan club; he glanced at the boy beside him, waiting for conformation though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah…"

The cerulean-eyed boy with blonde hair who just answered his question gave a questioning look at the other boy.

"Didn't you used to be partners with her back when we were 10… Natsume?"

Natsume Hyuuga remembered vaguely the people he knew 6 years back, because a few months after Reo Mori had kidnapped him, he was sent to Alice Academy America to even enhance (even further) his strength. And he just got back three days prior.

"I don't remember much…"

"So what do you think Natsume?" the blonde looked at the other boy, prying him for an answer.

Smirking, Natsume looked at the boy, his manor arrogant and overconfident.

"She's interesting, Ruka."

_Interesting… really interesting._

And with that thought, Natsume Hyuuga leaned back in the couch, totally erasing Mikan Sakura from his mind as he snaked two arms around two random girls, both blondes, who giggled at his touch.

- - - - - -

Soooo…. Was it annoying? Totally horrendous?

Thanks to the people who _actually _spent a considerable amount of time in reading this, a total waste of time, fic.

Have a nice day!!!

_**(",)**_

_**ErieshaForFiera**_

_**Please review?**_


	2. The Challenge

_ARIGATO GOZAIMASU:_

_professional, yumi-cuan (Is it really cuan or chan?), jsb, dragondancer, Z-LINE, sherea, Blue –Niagra, Chokoreeto-Hime, TearsandSorrow, nesbab, jeje369, guest, DMPMG, ayaxrei fan143, XXMikanXX, Vtmgirl, __XxMEOWxMeWxX, Himitsu(underscore)orange_

_for reviewing._

_You seriously have no idea how your encouragements make my day. It's like eating Cookies 'n Cream… Mmmmm… Yummy… (drools)_

_To __TearsandSorrow__: Ano… I think your request will have to hold… you see I'm having a really hard time writing GOTHS. Man Hater is quite easy since I'm still in the starting chapters. But I promise I will post it right after I finish GOTHS… I don't think you have to wait long…PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEE!!! I'm not really used to multi-typing… Is there even something like that? Hmmm…_

_To __Chokoreeto-Hime__: He he… I used blondes 'cause in the chick flics I am forced to watch (due to my mom) blondes usually… erm… you know… Play the role of the slut. No offense to blondes out there! And, yeah… I've already heard How to Touch a Girl by Jojo. My cousin is totally in love with it!_

_**Man Hater**_

_I don't hate guys; they hate me for always breaking my heart._

_- - - - - -_

_Dedication: "guest" and sherea for requesting this fic_

_ErieshaForFiera_

_- - - - - -_

_The Challenge_

Natsume Hyuuga walked aimlessly towards the high School division building, smirking at passing girls who would swoon at him (all of them did, by the way), asking for the names of some and making mental notes to avoid others.

At 16, Natsume was not yet even at the peak of his physical features. Yes, he is going to grow even _more _handsome within the passing years.

His crimson eyes, deeper than the shade of red but never at the brink of being maroon… his black hair and pale skin… absolutely handsome!

No wonder those love-letters were always at his doorstep leading to his 5-Star room every evening since his return.

Finally arriving at his classroom, he heard a portion of the conversation between two guys while he stood at the doorframe, "…man! Did you see Anduo's face after Mikan's fan club finished up with him?"

The other guy he was conversing him sniggered, "I don't really think that was what you even called a _face, _Kokoro."

The other boy, Natsume sensed was referred as Kokoro, began laughing boisterously. "Yeah, it looks more like shit to me! Anyway, Mikan was so depressed last night, although I never saw her cry, I could tell she wanted to. Her whole attitude was different! Man, if the fan club hadn't beaten up Anduo… I would have."

The other guy gave a low whistle. "You're some dedicated friend. Although, I have to admit… Sakura's like the _cutest girl ever_. Not _hot_, _cute_. This makes her hotter because she is._"_

"You're not making sense at all, Mochu." Koko remarked.

Just then, a guy with brown hair and green eyes came rounding around the corner, Natsume noticed he had green streaks that perfectly matched the green of his orbs. He walked towards his direction, paused near him, and gave him a smile.

"Hey, you new?" He asked, a callous manner surrounding him. Natsume recognized him as the DJ from last night's Spring Dance.

"No." was Natsume's answer, his tone the same as his.

Just as the guy was about to give him a reply, Natsume noticed another person coming towards them. Turning his head, he saw an auburn-haired beauty walking calmly, her posture royal and erect.

She had nearly waist-long auburn hair that was let loose behind her, swaying every time she took a step. The uniform fit her perfectly, showing off her thighs…. Natsume suddenly felt a hatred for long knee-high socks. Damn it! They were blocking the view!

Her blouse was prim and showed off her arms (remember, it's spring), she had an even skin-tone, although tanned.

Looking back up to her face, he searched them for any sign of blemish… none. He noticed her olive-green eyes complemented her hair, and vice versa.

Wait. Something was wrong about the picture. Although… she _did_ look like an angel… something was definitely wrong.

And that was when he noticed it.

She wasn't wearing a smile… directed at _him. _There was no flirtatious gesture. No swaying of hips. No trying to seduce _him. _Nil. Nada. Zip.

God, she wasn't even _looking at him._

She halted to s stop when she reached him and his companion. The girl _completely ignored him _and talked to the _other guy._

Is she blind or did Natsume Hyuuga turn into a horrendously-looking beast the past few minutes?

"Good morning, Minouru-chan." The girl tilted her head at Minouru and _hugged him_.

_CHAN?_

Natsume resisted the urge to gape like a goldfish.

She was already _taken. _Damn it. Damn it all. Smirking, he took it all back.

This makes her even _more_ of a challenge.

_Interesting… really interesting._

Chuckling slightly, the Minouru guy pried her arms of him and greeted the (tremendously hot) girl with a smile.

"Good morning, Mikan."

Natsume immediately had a recollection of the singer who just broke up with the Anduo guy. So that means she's still free… seeing as she's still in the recovering state.

"Are you feeling alright?" Asked the other boy.

Mikan gave a small nod and a weak smile before Minouru turned to him.

"You aren't new? I've never seen you before…"

"I was an old student… I moved to AA America when I was about ten."

Smiling, Minouru introduced himself. "Ah… Now that explains it. I started schooling here when I was about thirteen. I'm Minouru Dohemian… what's your Alice?"

Natsume threw Mikan a glance, wondering if she still remembered him. She seemed to be bored and totally uninterested. "My Alice is… fire."

At that, Mikan's head popped up. She stared at him intently before recognizing him. "Natsume?! Natsume Hyuuga?!" She asked; her tone slightly shocked.

Natsume smirked at her, satisfied with her reaction. "The one and only."

Smiling, Mikan turned her full attention towards him. "I can't believe it! You were gone for so long!" she exclaimed.

She looked at Minouru, "He was my partner when I was 10."

"Alright, kids. Go in… We're starting Homeroom." Another voice cut in, Mikan and Minouru looked up and saw the humungous form of Gutnie Chabi, their current homeroom teacher.

Sniggering, Minouru grabbed Mikan's arm and led her inside.

"You must be Natsume Hyuuga. Welcome back." Natsume nodded as he continued, "But for the sake of new classmates, I'll still introduce you to the class. You were gone for quite some time. I'm Mr. Gutnie Chabi, your Homeroom teacher."

_Gutnie? Gluttony? What's the diff__…?_

Mentally laughing at his inside joke, Natsume watched as Gluttony walked in the room and ordered the students to quiet down.

He heard him tell the students about him and stuff, "… Mr. Natsume Hyuuga?" Chabi called.

Natsume walked in, the usual nonchalant manner surrounding him.

Queue in the disgusting fan girl swoon.

He stood beside the desk as Chabi-Sensei (OMG! It's the apocalypse!) told him to introduce himself. Psh.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga…" The girls swooned even more.

He winked at them and (did I mention the girls were screaming now?) put his hands in his pockets. "… and I'm hoping to _really _get to know you."

Giggling at his message, a girl raised her hand to ask a question. Chabi-Sensei called her. "Yes, Midori-san?"

The Midori girl had black hair and green eyes. She was the total image of a slut, her top three buttons opened, showing off her cleavage and her skirt was hitched up, no knee-high socks what –so-ever. You couldn't even see her skin with all the make-up on.

_Natsume like…_

"Yes, Chabi-Sensei… I have a question for Hyuuga-san."

"Go on…" Chabi-Sensei said, "… anything school-related."

Midori gave him a flirtatious smile, "… I'm sure we'll get to know each other… pretty fast."

Natsume smirked at her advances… an easy catch.

"Are there anymore questions?" Gutnie decided to ignore the school slut for today.

A few hands shot up in the air. Chabi-Sensei called them and after a few more uneventful answers, he decided to assign Natsume his partner.

"I know you've been delayed a few days because of the Spring Dance preparations…" Chabi-Sensei said, turning his head slightly to look at him.

"… and you've probably gotten the hang of this place by now, but it's in the school regulations to pair you up with somebody due to the buddy system."

Natsume nodded, "Now, who'd like to be Hyuuga-san's partner during this school year?"

Simultaneously, almost all of the girl's hands shot up in the air… and Natsume saw that among the really few portion of females not joining in, Mikan Sakura was one of them. She was idly watching the view from outside through the window.

And for the second time that day, he resisted the urge to gape.

"AH! Yes, Sakura-san…" at this, Mikan's head shot up to look at their humungous homeroom teacher.

"Yes, Chabi-Sensei?" Mikan asked, "I heard from Narumi-Sensei that you used to be partners with Hyuuga-san in the 4th grade… correct?"

Mikan nodded, causing Natsume to smirk… knowing the conversation was heading to a direction he was going to like. "Do you have a partner now?"

"No." _Mwahahaha_

"In that case, I'm assigning you to Hyuuga-san here… You can sit behind Sakura-san."

Nodding, Natsume hid the smirk at the turn of events this morning. She'll be in his arms by the end of the day.

- - - - - -

It was almost 5:30 and Mikan Sakura was either uninterested or just plain stupid. Natsume chose the latter.

How could she be so blind to his advances?

It was the final period before Mikan would give him a tour around the campus. Not that he needed one, anyway. He was already used to the place and it's not like the Academy underwent drastic change.

"Okay class, that's it for today. Remember your essay on 'A Few Gems: The Shifting Stones' by R.F. Dublin. That'll be due next week.

Smirking, Natsume stood up when the teacher already went out the door and waited for Mikan to say something to him.

_3… 2… 1…_

"So, Hyuuga-san… Why don't I start the tour now?"

She smiled at him. Natsume noticed it was purely friendly. _Damn it. Damn it all._

"I'm sure you don't really need a tour though…"

"Yo! M-chan!" Mikan was interrupted by the guy from earlier. Dropping the polite aura around her, she smirked at the boy with green eyes as he came closer. "What's shakin', 'Nouru?"

"The ground of course." He smirked, and wrapped an arm around her, as more people came closer. For some strange, peculiar and bizarre reason, Natsume had this sudden urge to cut the Minouru guy's arm off.

"M-I-K-A-N! 'Sup?" A boy with sand colored hair practically materialized beside her.

"Nothing much, Koko." _So he was the guy talking about her this morning_…

"Mikan! How you doin," Asked a girl with brown eyes and long, curly gray hair.

"Fair enough… O.Y."

She smiled at all three, before another voice cut her in. "Idiot. You're leaving out your partner." Turning her head, she smiled affectionately at a girl with black hair and the deepest shade of purple before sending an apologetic smile at Natsume.

"Gomen, Hyuuga-san… these are my best buds, by the way… Minouru Dohemian," She gestured her head towards the guy who had his arm around her neck.

"Kokoro Yumi… I'm sure you still remember him." Ah… yes. The mind reader.

"… Otanashi Yura, she used to be a classmate of yours, too." Otanashi nodded her head and sent a smirk at Natsume.

"And of course, Hotaru Imai."

Sending a smile at him, she told him, she told her friends that she needed to have the tour with Natsume.

"No can do, M-chan." Minouru butted in; Natsume tried his best to prevent his temper get the better of him. "We can't leave you alone yet, you're still recovering, and you need our company." All of her friends nodded in unison, with of course, Hotaru not participating.

"Hope you don't mind, Hyuuga-san…"

Trying his best to hind his frustration, Natsume sent the usual smirk her way before following her lead across the grounds.

_She really is interesting._

With that thought in mind, Natsume Hyuuga quickened his pace so that he was in-line with her, and tried his charm again.

- - - - - -

How was it? Hope I didn't disappoint you or something…

GOTHS will be updated either tomorrow or the day after that. If I don't update by then, I an either dead or just plain empty-headed. I'll be betting on the latter.

_**ErieshaForFiera**_

_**Please review?**_


	3. Bounced and Rolled

_I am so sorry I changed my penname… It seems that some of my friend's habit is rubbing off me… So… I'll be known as Eriesha from now on (dodges chair)… I WON'T DO IT EVER AGAIN!!!_

_ARIGATO GOZAIMASU:_

_Jeje3693, Arahi Sakura, Tsubame Sakura, z-line, Riyu Akari, Nephie-Chan, DeathAngel-Lavenda, guest, slasher0author, DMPMG, summerbluez, Chokoreeto-Hime, ayaxrei fan 143, cranesilk155, yan.mango, TearsandSorrow, chrischelle, nami-chan, sherea, XrandomgirlX, crazygirl18, xXTomokoxX, yamishun, Glenda23 (chapters 1 and 2), Sie-sama, RaNma11, li'l kitty (chapters 1 and 2)_

_for reviewing_

_You have no idea how you guys made my day… (",)_

_To __TearsandSorrow__: THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH A NICE PERSON! –sniff- Sure I'll PM you!!!_

_To __crazygirl18__: Actually, Chabi isn't really a word you would find in a dictionary... See, I play online games, and happen to be very addicted to one called Tantra. Chabi (in the game) is a belt, and I think it's read as 'Cha-bye'… The belt is common armor, so it could be worn by anyone from the 8 tribes but you have to be level 6 when you wear it so that—Okay, I'm rambling. Sorry…So… anyone out there interested in online-games? I used to be an addict in M.U., Guild Wars, Ragnarok, and RF (Rising Force)… don't expect much. I usually quit when it gets too addictive... Plus, I happen to be very serious in my studies… I'm not joking! Hehe…_

_**Man Hater**_

_I don't hate guys; they hate me for always breaking my heart.  
- - - - - -  
Dedicated to: "guest" and "sherea" for requesting this fic_

_Eriesha  
- - - - - -  
Bounced and Rolled_

He grinned broadly, a hopeful gleam in his eyes as he held the bouquet higher.

"Will you go out with me?"

The poor guy didn't notice the death glares his 'potential lover's' friends were throwing at him. Instead, his cheesy smile widened.

"I mean… you did just break up with that Anduo-bastard…"

The tree grew out of no where, its branches caught 'lover boy's' trousers, causing him to be stuck on top of the tree.

Smirking, Hotaru Imai swiveled her head towards Minouru Dohemian. "I was thinking of using my newly improved Baka Gun, since I don't get to use it much often, but yours was acceptable."

Natsume Hyuuga only stood there, his expressionless face carefully observing the guy who was hanging upside-down from the tree… that came out of nowhere.

Minouru turned to Natsume, who apparently, wasn't moved at all; "Sorry about that, did I forget to mention what my Alice is?"

Mikan turned to Minouru and sent him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Minouru-chan. I could practically _smell_ the cheesiness the guy was emitting."

Laughing, Minouru explained that his Alice was Earth: he could make trees grow out of no-where and cause earthquakes. Apparently, he was in the Dangerous Ability Type.

"See, Mikan-chan, I told you that we coming along with you was a great idea." Otanashi giggled slightly and motioned towards the tree, where the screaming guy was desperately trying to get down, "Just take a look at Cheesy Guy number 1."

"Yeah…" her aura turned dark… "He deserved it." Before it vanished again…

- - - - - -

It was dinnertime when Natsume Hyuuga finally decided to climb down from one of the branches of the cherry blossom tree he was sitting on. He was musing about the day's events, and how annoyed he was with it…

…Especially with a certain Mikan Sakura.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Quickening his pace, Natsume finally got out of the Northern forest and made his way to the cafeteria, as usual, flirting at every possible chance with the opposite sex that he passed by on his way there.

When Natsume finally reached the Grand Hall, A.K.A. the cafeteria, he was about to push open the double doors when a voice from behind him interrupted.

"Natsume-kun?"

He turned and saw the person that kept visiting his thoughts, Mikan Sakura.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What?" She merely smiled at him. "Are you done eating dinner?"

The small, sincere smile that Mikan gave him was enough to make his blood boil. _What the heck!?_

_What the heck is happening to me!?_

Wanting nothing more than to get rid of the red marks on his cheeks, he turned away from her. "What does it look like… baka?"

She looked slightly taken aback by him, before her face flushed with anger, "Geez, I was just asking."

With that said, she huffed and stuck her tongue out at him. "And for the record, _I'm _not a baka, _you _are!"

Natsume just watched her walk away.

_What the heck was that all about? _He asked himself as he brought a fist to his cheek, frustrated at himself.

"What the heck is this all about!?"

Remembering Mikan Sakura's remark, he smirked. She was interesting all right.

After that thought, her smile crept into his mind once more.

- - - - - -

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU!"

Natsume stopped flirting with Midori Imai for a second and turned his attention towards the new voice…

Mikan Sakura looked as perky as ever, her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Damn, he liked it better when it was free. She was wearing a huge smile on her face, apparently, she got over Tsubasa Anduo already.

"Ohayo, M-chan!"

Ah, and the ever annoying sound of Minouru Dohemian's voice piped up. I mean, no one else calls her that pathetic excuse of a nickname except him.

"Minouru-chan!" Urgh! She was sooo… sooo… argh! As much as Natsume hated to admit it, she was _cute _when she jokes around.

Minouru smiled at her. "I see you're as genki as ever." Mikan tilted her head to the side, her long auburn tresses following stunningly to the direction of her head. "What are you talking about?"

Minouru rolled his eyes playfully. "The fact that you, missy, just broke up with Tsubasa Anduo, who happens to be your 8th boyfriend in a month, left you depressed yesterday."

"That was, after all, yesterday. I'm feeling perfectly fine today!" Mikan smiled sheepishly "And I can't help but smile when it's such a beautiful day! The sun's shining, the birds are chirping, Piyo's on the loose and the flowers are in full bloom!"

She smiled. Oh my god. She looked so… so… Natsume felt warmth rise up to his cheeks.

"Natsume? Natsume?"

An annoyed voice called out to the, apparently, beet red form of Natsume Hyuuga, sworn playboy of Alice Academy America and Gakuen Alice of Japan.

What is the world coming to?

"Nat-su-me!" Natsume turned to find the angered face of Midori Imai, sworn slut of Gakuen Alice and unwanted sister of Hotaru Imai… if you call mountains of make-up a face.

Just so you know the tinges of red on his cheeks were still visible.

"Were you even listening to me?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course I was, babe."

"All right kids," Chabi-Sensei's voice interrupted. "Go back to your seats…"

Another day of boring lessons has begun.

- - - - - -

Ah… the ever relaxing feeling of a free period. They had three to be exact. Since the teachers were having another stupid meeting.

Yup, definitely relaxing.

Natsume Hyuuga was resting under one of the many trees in the Northern forest. This habit was becoming more frequent ever since he came back. When he was still in AA America, he would have been making out with some random chick.

Sighing, he decided to take a small nap… but a scream interrupted his thoughts.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Mikan Sakura fell from the tree Natsume was under, and with a painful pang on his entire body, Natsume was suddenly inches away from Mikan's face.

He reddened. "You. Idiot!"

She hastily scrambled off of him. "Sorry, Natsume! See… I was chasing this howalon…"

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "Howalon!?" Mikan looked at him, nervous as a wreck at seeing the seething expression on his face.

"In what freaking universe is there an idiot who falls off a tree chasing howalon?!"

Mikan started playing with her fingers, looking ashamed at herself. "B-But Natsume!" She was stuttering. "You s-see, Natsume, the howalon, see, it rolled and bounced! It rolled and bounced!"

"That's stupid!"

Mikan looked at him, defiant, "But it did! And here's the box it came from!" She stood up and zoomed past him, out of his sight… only to come back seconds later, out of breath.

"See!? See?!" Mikan showed the empty box of howalon to the pissed off Natsume.

"And why would the howalon end up in the tree!?" He glared at her.

"I told you! It was the last piece, and suddenly this wind came, and the howalon rolled and bounced! It did! It rolled and bounced!" Mikan retorted.

"Howalon does _not _'bounce' that high up! You idiot!"

"It was the last piece! I had to get it!" Mikan looked just as angry as he was. Natsume rolled his eyes at her. "You glutton! All of that for a little piece of howalon!?"

"YES! I'm sorry all right? Sheesh."

"Tch. Idiot." Natsume turned away from her and decided to stand up… but the impact on his body from Mikan's rather idiotic fall had its toll on him. As he stood, he wobbled slightly.

"Hey… Daijobu?" Mikan asked worriedly as she sauntered over to him.

"Daijobu. Now leave me alone… polka dots…" Natsume tried to hide the grimace of pain.

Mikan looked clueless. "Polka… dots?"

Despite the pain on his left leg, Natsume smirked. "Yes…" He then pointed to a section of her skirt that was hitched up…

"Pol-ka dots."

The birds flew away from the sudden scream.

_**- - - - - -**_

Ano… GOMEN NE!!!!

_**Eriesha**_

_**Despite the fact that you probably want to kill me for the very, very, very slow update… leave a review?**_


End file.
